Froot Loops
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: Logan says Lucy smells like Froot Loops, and she disagrees. After a little bit of back and forth arguing, he decides to conduct an experiment. A sequel of sorts to Guys With Built Chests. Lugan pairing. That's right, LUGAN.


**A/N: So here's my second Logan/Lucy fic...tell me what you think, and definitely tell me if there are any mistakes! Please!  
**

**SHOUTOUTS: You can't really do shoutouts for a one-shot, but thank you for those who favorited or reviewed Guys With Built Chests, and a special thank you to MonaLisa13 who gave me the best review ever!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't care. If I did, they have to kiss other girls, and I'd feel like a pimp for making them do that, and to make me money! The show makes money, so Scott Fellows, the creator, is like a pimp. That is so wrong. I'm just kidding, I love him! He brought me Logan Henderson!  
**

* * *

"Froot Loops"

Early evening became Lucy Stone's favorite time of day not too long ago. The first day she thought of this time of day to be so great would be the day she fell asleep on top of Logan Mitchell. Well, not on _top_ of, but still on. Kind of.

Their first date was at six, two nights after that first day. Lucy couldn't remember the last time she blushed so frequently. He knew how to flirt even thought he was such a nerd. He kissed her on the forehead goodnight after he walked her to her apartment. Lucy's cheek had started to get sore from smiling so much that day.

The next few dates were breakfast or lunch dates. When they did have nights together, it was movie night at either 2J or her own apartment. The guys prevented them from kissing, but under the blankets they held hands like 1st graders. Lucy blushed a lot during those nights too.

Even though she loved that time of day, the cool feeling of early evening spent with Logan was _almost_ always amazing. Their first "disagreement" happened during this time of night.

"Lucy, you smell like Froot Loops." She blinked. There was silence, and they were the only ones in the room. The TV was off.

"No. I don't," she finally replied, a hint of a slow "are you crazy?" tone to her words.

"Yes. You do." After he spoke again Lucy had to do something she didn't really want to do, she lifted her head off of his chest, and stared at him.

"_Logan_…_no_, I do _not_ smell like Froot Loops." He stared back at her with a straight face. He was actually serious.

"Lucy…_yes _you _do _smell like Froot Loops." It was a dead silent stare competition.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." Lucy shook her head.

"No I don't!"

"I'm going to prove to you that you do." He got off of her couch, and walked to her bathroom. She gazed dumbly after him, not sure on what he was planning on doing.

"Logan, what are you doing?" she called. There were sounds of bottles being moved and cabinets being opened. What on earth was he doing?

"I'm trying to find something that smells like Froot Loops!" he answered, his voice traveling beautifully through her tiny apartment. Despite the nice voice, she rolled her eyes. He'd be in there forever looking for something that smelled like the cereal.

"Good luck!" she called out to him again. Minutes later he came out with something behind his back.

"Let's go to my place to conduct the _experiment_." He gestured with his head towards the door. She opened the door for him, but didn't wait for him to go. He obviously wanted to keep the thing hidden from her view, and she'd allow him to do that.

When they reached 2J, Logan had Lucy sit on the bar stool that was on the outside of the two. He had given himself room to walk about 270 degrees around her.

"Okay…I'll need to use one of James' bandanas for your blindfold…" he trailed off, walking in the direction of their rooms. She raised her eyebrows at the idea. So she needed to be _blindfolded_ for this little…test?

Logan came back with a green bandana, and laid it on the counter before her. Then he reached for one of the higher cabinets to get a box of Froot Loops.

In a matter of two minutes maximum, Lucy had a bowl of dry Froot Loops, a slightly wet bar of soap from her shower, and her shampoo bottle. Logan tied the bandana tightly around her head, then asked if it was tight enough. When she confirmed it was, his little experiment began.

Something was held under her nose, and she had to guess which of the items it was. The first thing she smelled she guessed to be the bowl of Froot Loops. He told her that an item could be held under her nose two times in a row, so she guessed the bowl of cereal again. Then something that didn't have a distinct scent was held before her, but she knew it was her shampoo, because her shampoo didn't smell like anything but shampoo.

Then an item she didn't know was the mystery item he hadn't showed her, was put under her nose. It smelled faintly of the one thing he insisted was what she smelled like. She gave in, and said the name.

"Okay, I'm going to hold the bowl up again. Can you smell it?" When it was close enough to her, the scent was very strong. It was directly under her nose.

"Yes."

"Good. Now open your eyes." She did, and when she did, she was shocked. She had so been proven wrong. Her soap was right before her, and the bowl was, as she found out later, put on the floor after it was held up as the very first item. Then he opened her hair dye, which had turned out to be the mystery item. It really did smell faintly of the cursed cereal.

"Do you believe me now? You _so _smell like Froot Loops."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." That meant she gave in.

"You smell Froot-y."

"Don't push your luck vampire-lipped boy," she told him darkly. He chuckled and kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

Only he could argue against her, win, and get a kiss, and she gladly confirmed that.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I spent all day writing in my notebook, but I only had 40 minutes to type it up and post it! Tell me what you think, again, and about the mistakes! If you love this, let me know by helping out my poll! On my profile page, obviously, go check it out! Please!  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
